


The Doughnut Fic

by hazywentz



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Boy if you don't, Kinky, M/M, Smut, doughnuts, lit asf tho, lmao yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazywentz/pseuds/hazywentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is a dry crusty doughnut who needs Dallons eclair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doughnut Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the airport

The Doughnut Fic 

Listen here young child I am getting on a plane right now so why not make a fanfic about Brendon being filled up lmao. 

-  
-

Listen up shit sticks cause father Jess is about to tell y'all a story. Also my names Jess whatddup. 

Anyways so this ratchet ass his brednog Urie was a sad crusty doughnut and he was all "damn daddy weekes I need me to be filled" so his tight asshole would literally overflow with cream. 

So one day breadbox was all "daLLON"

"what's up, slut"

"Oh daddy, give me your huge eclair"

Daddy weekes was all "bb you want my 10in eclair? Oh I bet you do" so DALLON was all "get on your fucking knees you hoe" but Brendon was a doughnut so he just kinda flopped and shit so he was eclair level. Daddy Weekes WHIPPED out his dripping 10in eclair oh daddy. 

Breadfruit was all "fUCK ME UP THE ASSHOLE DADDY" but spider leg boy was all "hoe I'm gonna do that" so then dildo weekend started to slowly but his eclair into Brendon's tight little doughnut hole. 

Dildo weeks went straight in. 

No lube. 

Just his dripping cream. 

Beebo loved that shit cause that doughnut was a kinky fucker. 

Now to come and think of it why does Dallon have an eclair as a dick like what if he gets hungry could he eat his dick of what. 

Anyways so as Brendon sang Hallelujah Dallon was all "oH GOD BRENDON IM GONNA FILL YOU UP WITH MY CREAM"

"FILL ME UP DALLON" Brendon yodelled and as that cREAM SPURTED EVERYWHERE even n Brendon's face like god damn. 

"Oh god yes fill me with your eclair cream" Brendon said while doing jazz hands. And there, laid a cream filled Brootnoot with cream actually coming from his asshole like well done dildo Weekes. 

So brednog was a v happy bb and he and eclair dick cuddled and then eclair dick ate brednog BC the boy was hungry. 

I mean it may be considered canabalism but it's okay because Brendon consented. 

So after dallon ate Brendon he was all wet and he went sQUIRT and creamed again lmao. 

The Endʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**Author's Note:**

> I may have also gotten strange looks


End file.
